


Back to The Living

by orphan_account



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Depression, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miguel is back to the living. Everything seems fine. But being trapped in the land of the dead, almost being murdered by his idol, and practically turning into a skeleton has some negative effects on Miguel.





	1. Chapter 1

Miguel was at his happiest. Having recently come back from the land of the dead and the blessing of his Mama Imelda to play music, he could finally live his life, to become as popular as his idol, Papa Hector. Mama Coco loved to sing Remember Me with him so whenever he went to the Mariachi Plaza, he'd bring her for fresh air and theyd sometimes do a duet together. Miguel loved playing guitar. But with school and helping out in the workshop and shining shoes on weekends, he was exhausted. Okay maybe he was exhausted because he hasn't slept well lately. Like come on, you wouldn't sleep well if you got trapped in the land of the dead, your past idol tried to kill you, and you almost faded into a skeleton. Thats enough to give any kid nightmares for a while. But as we said before, Miguel is at his happiest. If he starts complaining now, his Abuelita somehow might just blame it on music and he'll just have to start all over again. And he really wants to play music so he'll just have to suck it up. He's Miguel, he's traveled from the living to the dead and lived to tell about it. He can deal with a few nightmares. "Hey Miguel" His Abuelita says "Why are you not eating your breakfast. You are twig." But Miguel just kept pushing his food around with a fork. He hasn't eaten much since coming back from the dead. He thinks its because he's tired, and it probably is. "Yes Abuelita" He groaned, taking a forkful, instantly his his stomach started to churn, he choked down the food, and decided that a forkful was enough breakfast. He couldnt bare with eating anymore food, so he told his family that he had a project he had to work on at school and he dashed out the door. Since school didnt start for another hour, he wandered Mariachi Plaza and around the cemetery. He completely lost track of time until he heard to noon bell ring. Dammit! He was 3 hours late for school. His Mama and Papa will be so disappointed if they found out. First he lied saying he was going to school early to work on a project, and now he wasnt even at school. He was going to be in so much trouble, there's no way Abuelita will let him play anymore. He contemplated going to school now and hoping nobody notices, but school was across town and he'd wandered so far by the time he got there, school would be over. Yawning, he continued walking, he thought that if he went to his Mama Imelda's and Papa Hector's grave and tried to talk to them, at least if he saw them again, they would be less mad at him for lying and cutting school. "Mama Imelda, Papa Hector. I have something to confess. I've been a bad nieto. First I lied to Abuelita about eating my breakfast. And then I lied abour having a school project. And now I'm cutting school, by accident, but I'm still guilty. I hope you can forgive me for being a bad great great grandson." Miguel started to cry, either from being very guilty about what he has done or because he is sleep deprived. Who knows? After an hour or so of catching up Mama Imelda and Papa Hector on his life and apologizing for being bad, Miguel started his walk home. He took the long way home and walked as slow as possible. Hoping that Rosa doesnt tell his Mama and Papa that he skipped. When he finally arrived home, it was well past 5pm. He was supposed to come home at 3, then go to the Plaza to play and shine shoes for an hour and then come home and help out in the shop. Boy, is his mama and papa going to be mad. As he opened the front door, his whole familia was there. Even Abel, who is usually at soccer practice at this time. "MIGUEL!" Mama Luisa cried, running to hug him. "Are you okay, where were you? Are you hurt? Why weren't you at school? You were supposed to be home 2 hours ago!" His Mama looked him over for any signs of harm done to his precious little boy. "Its okay, Mama, I'm fine, I'd gone to the Plaza before school and I had lost track of time, no big deal." Miguel shrugged his Mama off of him and tried to make his way to his room. "Oh no Miguel," his Abuelita grabbed his arm and her shoe, "You disappearing all day and not going to school is a big deal." Raising her shoe, she saw the fear into Miguel's eyes. Gently wacking him on the back of the head, she said "You're grounded for a week. You can only go to and from school, and Abel will walk you to and from to make sure you're not walking off again. And when you're not at school you are either doing school work or working in the shop, understand." Now, go to your room, Rosa brought your schoolwork home, work until its dinner time. And during dinner you will eat whatever we put in front of you. You barely ate breakfast and I know you didnt eat lunch, can't have you wasting away and turning into a skeleton, can we?" Abuelita let go of Miguel's arm and he ran to his room, to be alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone in his room, Miguel freaks out. The thought of turning back into a skeleton again makes his spin. He can't believe he disappointed his familia that much in one day. Pacing around his room and mumbling about the dead, if anyone saw him, he'd be committed. He needed to calm down if he wanted to get any work done. Normally to calm down, he played his guitar, but Abuelita took that away, he could try to talk to Mama Coco, she's great at listening. Mama Coco is Miguel's best friend. She knows everything about him and when she's lucid, she gives the best advice. Miguel loves Mama Coco a lot, especially after they started singing together. Mama Coco’s room is right next to his so getting there wouldn't be hard. And he will do his homework soon, and if he gets caught he can just say he was going to the bathroom and stopped to say hi to Mama Coco. It was a brilliant plan.  
“Mama Coco?” Miguel says as he opens her door. “Mama Coco?” No response. Miguel crept in to see Mama Coco sitting in her chair. “Mama Coco? You know if you want to take a nap, you can ask someone to put you to bed.” He gently shook her shoulder, waking Mama Coco was normally easy, she was a light sleeper, and Miguel knew she'd more comfortable in her bed than the chair. When she didn't wake up, he knee something was wrong.  
“Mama Coco? Please wake up Mama Coco.” He shook her gently again. Still no response. Gingerly, he put his fingers on her wrist, no pulse. Tears threatened to spill. “Mama Coco, please, please wake up.” But Miguel knew that Mama Coco wouldn't wake up. “Mama Luisa, Papa Enrique, Abuelita!” He called with desperation. “Hurry there's something wrong with Mama Coco!”  
Abuelita was the first to enter Mama Coco’s room, then Papa Enrique followed by a very pregnant Mama Luisa.  
“Dios Mio! Mama!” Miguels Abuelita rushed to Mama Coco. Papa Enrique calls an ambulance. When the paramedics come, they pronounce Mama Coco dead, from old age. Miguel was crushed. His best friend, the one who knew everything about him, and always listened, was gone. He was happy that Mama Coco can see her Papa Hector and Mama Imelda again, but he won't see Mama Coco for a long time. Now alone in Mama Coco’s old, Miguel wept.

The next day everyone was silent. No one wanted to talk about it, fearing that Abuelita will freak out. She has been strangely calm since yesterday. Miguel had finished his homework during the night when he was supposed to be sleeping, but will the nightmares and Mama Coco gone, he couldn't even sleep a wink. He was practically falling asleep at the table when Abuelita walked into the kitchen.  
“I know you are all wondering about Mama Coco. As you all know she died yesterday from old age.” Abuelita blinked back tears. “We will be having a Velorio this weekend.” Her son, Enrique walks up to his Mama, and hugs her. Reassuring her that he will take care of it all. While they all ate their breakfast in silence, Miguel picked at his, trying not to cry.

“Okay now, time for school.” Says Mama Luisa. “Remember Miguel, Abels walking you to school and home.” “Yes Mama.” “And Abel, your his older primo, don't let him trick you into going to the Plaza.” “Yes Tia Luisa.” Miguel grabs his backpack, and walks to the door where Abel is.  
“This is embarrassing, having my primo walk me to school. I won't run off again, yesterday was an accident.” Miguel grumbled while kicking a rock with his foot.  
“Yeah you accidentally skipped school. Didn't think you had it in you Miguelito.” Abel patted Miguel on the back. “Come on, dont want you to be late.” They continued the walk in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for the comments! I tried to space this one out better. Also sorry if the spanish isnt that good, i only took spanish for 2 years in highschool.


	3. Chapter 3

The death of his Mama Coco hit Miguel pretty hard, and his familia could tell. They knew they were very close, Miguel was the only one of his generation who took the time out of his day to talk to Mama Coco. When Miguel was tired and not hungry, they let him be, even his Abuelita didn't scold him for barley eating his tamales. They were all grieving, but Mama Coco’s death affected Miguel the most. Since he was still grounded, he got straight home from school everyday. Time he should've spent doing homework, he would in Mama Coco’s room, going through her stuff. Time he should've spent sleeping, he spent doing his homework.  
A few weeks after Mama Coco’s velorio, life was kinda back to normal. Since people found out the truth about De La Cruz, the Rivera’s shoe business was more popular than ever. Everyone wanted shoes made by the family of the best songwriter in all of Mexico. Even though Miguel was still grounded, Abel stopped walking him to school. His Mama and Papa trusted him enough to come home right after school.  
Today his Abuelita asked him to buy some fruit at the market afterschool. His Abuelita never said which market, so Miguel went to the one in Mariachi Plaza. He saw a sign for a talent show happening that weekend. The winner gets 1000 pesos. Grabbing the flyer and stuffing it in his bag, Miguel bought the fruit and hurried home.  
“Mama! Papa! Could i pleeeeasse be ungrounded this weekend!” Miguel screamed right as he walked into his house.  
“Miguel, lower your voice, why are you screaming?” Papa Enrique asked, entering the kitchen.  
“There's a contest in Mariachi Plaza this weekend. Winner gets 1000 pesos! Could i please be ungrounded just for this one day, pleeeeaaaaassse.” Miguel whined, what 12 year old doesn't whine, like come on.  
“Miguel, let me discuss it with your Mama.” Papa Enrique left a very bouncy and hyped up Miguel in the kitchen for only a few minutes, but for Miguel it felt like an eternity.  
“Your Mama, says you can do the contest” Miguel screamed, “But you can only go to Mariachi Plaza, nowhere else. And you will be home by sundown, okay? Even if you haven't played yet, you have to be home. Understand?”  
“Yes Papa! Gracias Papa. GRACIAS MAMA!” Miguel had to scream to Mama Luisa because she was in a different room.  
“Miguel before you practice, you have to finish your homework!” Papa Enrique called but Miguel was already out of the room. Miguel looked happier than ever before. He really wanted to win. He wanted the money so he could buy a blanket for his baby sister that will be here soon. He saw one at the market a month ago and it's just perfect, but it's very expensive. But if he wins the money he could buy it, and have some money to spare. Miguel spent the rest of the afternoon perfecting his songs, he finally settled on playing Un Poco Loco. It's his favorite because it reminds him of his Papa Hector. After playing for a few hours, Miguel did all his homework before dinner, and after dinner he went straight to bed. Running around Mariachi Plaza and playing guitar really tuckered hin out. Deep in sleep, Miguel drifted off into dreamland.  
Miguels POV  
I woke up in the land of the dead. Mama Imelda and Papa Hector were staring up at me concerned. “Papa Hector? Mama Imelda? What are you doing here?” I said.  
“What are we doing here? What are you doing here, Miguel?” Mama Imelda asked, her voice was venom filled and angry.  
“Yeah, Miguel, did you steal any of things from the dead?” Papa Hector asked in a similar tone.  
“No, I swear I didn't.” I pleaded.  
“I wouldn't put it against him.” Mama Imelda said to Papa Hector. “I mean he's already lied and skipped school.”  
“And he's not worth being sent back to the living.” Kicking dirt in my face, he walked away, but not before he said “You will never have our blessing to return to living. And you will never be worthy to be on the ofrenda.”  
I noticed I turning into a skeleton a lot faster than I did the first time I was here. Soon I realized I was fading like Papa Hector had before, had my family forgotten about me already? As soon as my skeleton was gone, I woke up in a cold sweat. Checking that I was still a human boy, I realised it was all a dream. Normally when I had nightmares, they were about not being sent back to the living in time l, or drowning, or De La Cruz throwing me in the pit and never getting out. But in this one, the people I love abandoned me, told me I wasn't worthy to be on the ofrenda. And I believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you liked this chapter! Comments are very well appriected, expecially if its critism!


	4. Just a note

Hey kids.  
Sorry i haven't posted in a while. I promise that ill be back soon.  
Normally i write to procrastinate doing homework. But im out of school this week so ive been procrastinating writing. I promise a new chapter will be up in a few days.  
Peace out!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on winter break and I had no motovation to do anything.

“Hi Miguel! How are you feeling?” Rosa asked. “Your Mama and Papa say you're sick.” Rosa slowly entered Miguel's dark bedroom. After his nightmare, Miguel stayed home from school that day and the two days after that. All Miguel did, when he wasn't forced to go to meals, was lie in his bed and sometimes play his guitar.   
“I got your homework.” No response. “I'm just gonna leave in on your desk, okay?” Still no response. “Hey just so you know, I'm always here to talk. Even though you're my Miguelito, I still love you.” Rosa went to leave, when Miguel interrupted her.  
“Rosa?” His voice broke, like he was close to tears, which he was, but I guess he sounded sick. “I'm worthy of the ofrenda, right? Even though I skipped school and lied, I'm still worthy, right?”  
“Yeah, totally Miguel. You'd have to do a lot worse than skip school to be kicked off the ofrenda.” Rosa actually left that time, leaving Miguel in his dark room, all by himself. 

The next day, Miguel was like he was never even sick. He bounced right back into his happy, hyper kid. And he was excited for school today. Tomorrow was the contest, and if he didn't go to school, there was no way Papa Enrique and Mama Luisa would let him.   
“You look a lot healthier now.” Said his Papa Enrique. “Make sure you eat all your breakfast, you didn't eat much the last few days, and you're all skin and bones now.” Miguel took a spoonful of his cereal, and choked it down, Papa Enrique gave him a loom of approval and left the room to find his wife, Luisa. Miguel checked to make sure the coast was clear, and he dumped his cereal down the drain. 

School was boring. Even though he missed three days, he caught up pretty quickly. The hardest part of the day was lunch. He wasn't that hungry but Rosa insisted she'd sit with her little Miguelito to make sure he didn't get in anymore trouble. Rosa made him eat his whole lunch and part of hers even though he was full halfway through. Once home, Miguel went straight to his room to practice. His Un Poco Loco wasn't as good without his Papa Hector but he was sure to win. The night before the contest he could barely sleep. Not from nightmares, but from excitement. Miguel loved performing, he belonged on stage. And he was excited to buy his younger sibling a cute little blanket. Mama Luisa and Papa Enrique will love it too.   
When the day on the contest came, he practically ran to the Plaza. His familia we're busy in the shop, but they said if it slows down they'll come see him play. It didn't matter, they hear him play constantly at home. And if he did win the money, he buy the blanket right after without them knowing.   
The more people played before him, the more nervous he got. He was glad that he'd only eaten a tangerine that day, because his stomach was doing somersaults.   
The announcer stood on the stage, “And next we have Miguel Rivera, singing Un Poco Loco, written by his great great grandpa, Hector Rivera.” Right before Miguel walked up to the stage, he calmed his nerves the way Papa Hector taught him.   
On stage, Miguel gave his best grito. Un Poco Loco was going great. Miguel was a mini superstar on stage. Dancing around like Papa Hector did. He was determined to win this competition.  
But during the last verse of Un Poco Loco, his vision swam, he felt sweaty all of a sudden, and he felt like he had to throw up.   
“You're just.” He swallowed hard, determined not to throw up on stage, black dots was clouding his vision, the world tilted.   
“Un poco loco.” He barely whispered, before his eyes rolled back and his vision went black and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please comment and leave kudos!


	6. Chapter 5

Miguel woke up a few minutes later with a pounding headache. Surrounding him was his familia and the a few Mariachis.

“Miguel! What happened? A Mariachi came to the shop and said that you passed out Dios mio we were so worried!” His whole familia were talking at once ask him if he was okay.

“Im fine, I'm fine.” He pushes himself onto his elbows. “I guess I was just a little nervous.” He chuckles slightly.

“You performed hundreds of time, you never passed out before.” His cousin Rosa said, with a little sarcasm coating her concern. Miguel shot her a death glare.

“Well, um, this is the first, um, time i performed without you guys in the audience?” Miguel struggled to come up with an excuse. By the looks on his familias face they seemed to believe it, but not Rosa, she looked even more concerned. “I guess I just freaked out because I missed my familia but I'm completely fine now.”   
He stood up and instantly felt dizzy, it passed without anyone noticing, well almost everyone. Rosa seemed to see right through Miguel's lies. But no-one else seemed to be worried so she figured she'd just drop it. 

“Okay, Miguel, tonight we'll have your favorite, tamales, you're getting too skinny, it's all that running around you do.” His Abuelita says jokingly. “Can't have ya on the ofrenda yet, Miguel.”  
His familia laughs. Miguel laughs nervously, looking a bit sick.   
And when dinner came around, he could barely stomach just thinking about eating. So he hid his tamales in his pants pockets, without his familia noticing. He was still upset with not winning the contest. And for causing his familia to worry, sometimes he just can't do anything right. He spent the entire night pacing around his bedroom, thinking of all the things he's done wrong lately. His mind going miles a minutes, too fast to go to sleep. He kept pulling at his hair and scratching at his arms just trying to shut his mind up. If he could scream without worrying his familia, he would. He just couldn't get his mind to stop. It just kept repeating all the bad things he's done. Like breaking the vase like his Abuelita loved. Or stealing a guitar. Or ditching school. Making his familia worry. That time he took candy from Rosa. Not sleeping. Kicking Abel’s soccer ball into the street. He's done so many bad things that he can't even list them all, yet his mind is listing them full speed right now, all worst than the last.

“MIGUEL! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW, YOU MISSED BREAKFAST, YOU HAVE TO EAT LUNCH.” His Mama Luisa yells from the kitchen.   
Miguel wasn't actually sleeping. After his mental break down, he needed to make himself look presentable so his familia wouldn't worry. He has scratch marks all up his arms, he actually broke skin and started bleeding at one point. His hair is a complete mess, and it looks like he's getting a bald spot in one part because he pulls out so much hair. His skin looks sickly pale and he has tear tracks coming from his very tired bloodshot eyes. He looks like a mess. He could fix his hair with his brush, and he settled on wearing a black long sleeve shirt so no-one could see his scratches, a shirt that fit him perfectly a few months ago, now hangs loosely on his body. He runs to the bathroom and washes his face and he decides he looks presentable enough for lunch, and then he'd go straight back to his room. 

“Hey Miguel.” Rosa says as he sits down next to her. “Its nearly 80 degrees, why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt?” 

“M’cold.” He mumbles, not making eye contact. Miguel is always cold now.   
While Miguel slowly forces down his sandwich, completely engrossed in his own thoughts, Rosa takes this as an opportunity to study Miguel. The chubbiness of his cheeks are gone, he used to proudly show off his one dimple, but his face is so thin, Rosa thinks that if Miguel even smiled now, the dimple would be gone. Miguel used to be real tan, like tanner than anyone else in his familia, but now he has a greenish undertone. He has big black circles underneath his eyes. Rosa decided that Miguel looked like he was about to pass out, either from exhaustion or hunger, but he looked like he was going to collapse. Since she knows Miguel would not talk to her, she would have to trick him into confronting his issues.

“Miguelito, me you and Abel haven't had a cousins day in forever, I know he's not doing anything today, I think we should go swimming down at the lake. What do you think?”

“Donwanna.” He grumbled and put his sandwich down, barely half eaten.

“Come on, you love swimming. And its real hot out so it will be great! ABEL!” she yelled to him in a different room. “WE'RE GOING SWIMMING TODAY.”

“COOL.” He yelled.

“So its decided, we're goin swimming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So sorry i havent updated! I love procrastinating. So heres a chapter. Another one should be up maybe later today but dont hold me to that


	7. Sorry

Hey guys. Sorry to do this but i have no motivation to finish this fic. If anyone wants to adopt it and finish it themselves, feel free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is my first fanfic! Constructive critism welcome!


End file.
